How We Met
by mashmallo2020
Summary: AU. How Gale and Katniss would have met if their fathers hadn't been blown to bits by a mine explosion. Most likely a one-shot.
I walk stealthily through the woods, my father following at my heels. I am trying to find a good angle to hit a rabbit, who rather stubbornly refuses to come out from behind a tree. I sigh loudly, and much to my surprise, this startles the rabbit into action. It does not get far however, because I am ready for it. The arrow embeds itself into the rabbit's eye before it even has a chance to move more than a couple of feet. I swivel and triumphantly look at my father. He rolls his eyes at me, but nods approvingly.

We continue silently treading through the woods, each of us holding our bows at ready, poised to shoot at any unfortunate animal that comes within shooting distance. I pride myself for my incredible hearing, perfect for detecting even the tiniest snap or rustle. When I hear the noise of someone stumbling and hushed swearing, merely feet of where my father and I are standing, I freak out. _Peacekeepers._ I practically fly out from behind the tree, aiming my strung bow straight at the potential assailants.

Instead of seeing men in Capitol uniforms however, I see a handsome sixteen-year-old Seam boy and his father who is standing standing right behind him. Their terrified expressions would have been amusing if I wasn't still shaking with the fear that I was about to encounter a Peacekeeper in the woods.

I hadn't realized I was still pointing my bow at them, until my father exclaims, "Storm, I hadn't expected to see you here!" His tone indicating his obvious surprise.

I guiltily lower my weapon and my father lays a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Katniss," he says to me. "This is Storm, one of the miners on my crew, and his son, Gale, I believe."

"Yeah." The boy nods his head in confirmation, still looking slightly shell shocked.

"This is my daughter Katniss," my father says, gesturing at me. "Don't worry, she has nothing against you, she's just a little paranoid." I look over my shoulder and glare at him, while he simply smiles at me.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Katniss." Storm says. "I've heard a lot about you from your father."

I look warily at him, and manage a closed mouth smile.

"Do you happen to know my son, Gale?" He inquires curiously.

I look over at the handsome boy. I recognize him from school, he is two grades above me and very popular around the ladies, for obvious reasons. I don't trust him.

"No." I say gruffly.

Gale is studying me with a curious expression, his eyebrows raised. I glare at him menacingly and he quickly looks away.

What a wimp.

To my disappointment, our fathers walk a ways away, leaving Gale and I alone so we can get acquainted. Gale is avoiding my gaze and seems extremely interested in the bark of a nearby tree. He looks slightly flustered. I know I should probably say something, or at least apologize for being so cold, but I am too stubborn and too proud.

Eventually, Gale decides to break the awkward silence.

"You have a nice bow."

I shrug.

"Thanks." I say.

He looks relieved I answered him.

"I make snares." He says and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He says, swallowing.

"Maybe you can teach me, mine never catch anything." I say before thinking. I bite my cheek. Now he probably thinks I'm desperate.

That's when I realize I am desperate.

 _Wait, what?!_

No. This needs to stop.

Love is distracting, and the last thing I need is a distraction in my life. Besides, he will never love me back.

Damnit. Why am I so disappointed?

 _Maybe because of his ruggedly handsome good looks... Or his charming smile... Or his strong arms that he can ensnare me with..._

No! What has gotten into me? I really need to stop thinking things like this.

I meet his stormy eyes and flush scarlet.

To my surprise, he smiles at me.

"Sure! I'll teach you snares."

"But only if you teach me how to shoot." He adds.

"Alright." I say.

And that is how we become a team.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review.**


End file.
